A Different Kind of Love Story
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Elizabeth Parker moves to the small rainy town of Forks WA only to meet the snotty Bella Swan and gorgeous Edward Cullen. Twilight based, all new story. Rated T to be safe.
1. 1 The Move

I couldn't believe it. We were moving -me and my mom- just after the funurel. It hadn't gotten better. SO my mom thought we should move. See, my dad and brother died in a car accident -and I was really close with them. Afterward I was really distant with everyone I knew. So we moved, form the small town of Athens, Illinois to the even smaller town of Forks Washington.  
"Elizabeth," my mom called. "Elizabeth, wake up. Were here honey." I had fallen asleep in the car, from the airport, and we were facing a small two -story house. "What do you think, Liz?" my mom asked.  
"Well it's different thats for sure." I replied. She was happy and so that made me happy - not really.  
We just got the last box packed -my box of music books for my piano, CDs, basically anything muscial- and put it by the piano. Just then, there was a knock on the door. A man about 5'7" was standing there -which I reconize was the cheif of police. He was not thin but not chunky either.  
"Welcome to Forks," he said. "I have a girl about your age. Her name is Bella, you'll mee ther at school tomarrow. Is your mother home?" It kind of shocked me. He was babaling on and on until my mom came to the door.  
"Why, hellow chief Swan," she said. "Liz, this is chief Swan. He has a daughter about your age, you'll meet her tomarrow at school." Omg. Did he not just say that? While he and my mom talked in the kitchen, I stayed in the living room and started to play "My Heart Will Go On" from Titanic -my favorite movie of all times -just for something to do.  
After awhile, when my mom and cheif Swan -bythe way, he does have a first name, it's Charile. He came over to me and said, "Thats beautiful, you play so well."  
"Thanks," I muttered and we said good buy to him, but then I just relized my red 2001 douge truck was sitting in the driveway. I ran out to get the keys.  
The people from the airport must have dropped it off. I went inside and found dinner ready on the table. Mom must have been perparing it while she was talking to cheif Swan. We ate in silence. When I clearded the table, I told her I was tired and was going to bed.  
"Ok," was her only repley and with that I went to my room, went to my own personal bathroom, took a shower, got ready for bed, and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed, not really tired and thought about the next day.  
I didn't sleep at all lat night. I looked at the clock on my night stand id said 6:45. School didn't start until 8:15 so I had plenty of time. I couldn't sleep so I got dressed. I put on my blue knit sweater, a pair of jeans and my sneakers. My hair -brown with faded red and blond highlights- was long and tangled. I comb through it and pulled it back out of my face. By the time I had my make-up on and everything, it was 7:15. I went downstairs and there on the top of the table was a note from my mom:  
"Dear Liz,  
Sorry I couldn't show you were the school is. My new job starts at 7:00 sharp. Charlie -cheif Swan- said Bella would pick you up arounld 7:45. I won't get homw until late. Like arounld 6, ok? Love you lots!  
-mom".  
"well great!" I said to myself. "Some person who thinks she is better then everyone eles is going to befriend me." I ate a bowl of cearel, and went upstairs to brush my teeth. After what seemed like forever there was a knock on the door.  
"Hi!" A girl with brown hair and eyes said with a smile. "I'm Bella Swan,you must be Elizabeth Parker?" She asked.  
Duh. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. Should we go to school now?" I asked.  
"Yes, lets get going," she said. I went to my truck -at first I counldn't tell them apart- her truck was sitting right next beside mine. It was a 1953 Chevey, since I like old antique things I was awestruck. I followed her in my own truck.  
Thw school, actually, was not that hard to find. I parked my truck in front of the main office, said "bye" to Bella, and went inside.  
"Can I help you, dear," a woman, sitting at a desk, sked me.  
"Yes, I'm new here, and I need my schedual," Isaid.  
"Oh, Yes, you must be Elizabeth Parker. I have your schedual right here." She handed me my schedual, a map to the school, and a slip for my teachers to sign. I went to a building with a number 5 on it for English. It was your typical high school, 11th grade Engligh class. I gave the slip to my teacher to have signed. He gave me the reading list and went to find me a book. The reading list included "Romeo and Juliet, Julius Caesar, A mid summers night's dream" blah, blah, all writen by Shakespeare and I read them all. I practically had "Romeo and Juliet" merizded.  
"You can go sit by Miss. Stanley," he said pointing to a girl with dark blond hair. I went to sit down.  
"Oh hi! I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be Elizabeth,"she said. Oh great another prep. But like before I wanted to make new friends so I smiled and said "yes, nice to meet you."  
First, and Second hour went by slowly. By Thrid hour I knew pretty much everyone in all my classes. Bella was in my English and Geomertry classes, along with Jessica and a shy girl name Anglea. When I sat down for Geomertry, a geeky looking boy came up to me. He said his name was Mike Newton or Newmen or something like that, but luckly the teacher Mrs. Priva called attention to the class. At the end of the hour, I picked up my bag and went to the lunch room. I wasn't very hungery so I got a coke and a slice of pizza. I sat with Bella, Jessica, Anglea, and Mike and was introduced to a couple of other kids who I reconized was in some of my other classes: Laren -another stuck up person, and two boys name Ben and Tyler. They were all talking at the same time. I counldn't understand a word they were saying. I really wasn't lisening anyway. One boy -and I'm guessing his family- caught my attention. Jessica caught me staring at him. "Thats Edward cullen, and his family, but forget it. He doesn't date. Well unless you count Bella."  
"Shut it," Bella said through gritted teeth. "You know I love Jacob," then she turned to me, "Jacob lives down in La Plush. And as for 'Edward Cullen'," -she said his name with discust- "He is SO NOT your type." I looked away again while everyone was still going on about what they were talking about. As if Edward Cullen were never brought up. HE was to gorges with his honey colored eyes, and reddish honey hair. Just then the bell rang and I went to Biology. On the way there I was talking to Bella and ask why she and Edward broke up.  
"He was a jurk, liked another woman." She said. "I don't know what I saw in him. I am still so mad at him. I ask Mr. Varner -our Biology teacher- if I couldtrade seats- whoops looks like your going to have to sit with him now." She went into the room laughing. She was right, -which it was- and it was two to a desk- which it was -then...then what?  
I took a deep breath and walked inside.


	2. 2 The Dream

I knew it. There He was. The only desk not taken. I took the slip to Mr. Varner to sign, and sat down next to him.  
"Hi," He said with a crooked smile. -It was the kind of voice that you wanted to melt to- "I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" Trying hard to remember to breath, I replied.  
"Elizabeth Parker."  
Mr. Varner began the lecture on photosynthesis and cellular respiration. I tried hard to pay attention, but it felt like he was trying to read my mind. After a very long and boring 45 minutes -it seemed much longer, I swear- I got up to go to gym. Thank God! I need an energy boost. I love sports, mostly softball. I was the star-player back home, in Athens. But we were playing volleyball. Bella and Mike were on my team -it seem like Bella didn't even try. Oh well we won.

After school I went back to the main office to hand in my slip, with my teacher's signatures.  
"How was your first day, dear?" the secretary asked.  
"Good, thanks you," and that was the truth. I drove my truck home. When I got home, the school called. It was the softball coach, he heard about how I got my team to be the best in the state, and wanted me on the team. I said I wasn't ready to join any clubs or anything. The truth was -after my dad and brother died in that car accident- I never wanted to play again. See, the day they died, was the day we won state and the day I turned 16 -last year.

I did my homework and made dinner -macaroni and cheese- it was ready before my mom got home- it was 6:15. I thought she said 6 sharp?  
"How was your first day of school, dear?" my mom asked why she was helping herself.  
"Fine," I said. I went to clean my dishes when my mom said,  
"I'll do that. You look tired."  
"No," I replied. "It's ok, how was work?" I tried not to act like her new job bothered me. She worked as a sectary down at the station with Bella's dad.  
"It was wonderful. I'm so happy!" she replied. Great. I said to myself, that just made me 10 times worse. I did the dishes, while she watched the news and I went upstairs. I took a shower and got ready for bed. Since I didn't sleep well at all last night, and I was so tired that I just flopped down on top of my covers and dreamed.

I was running through the forest. Faster and faster, when I cam to a fork in the road. Then I saw Him. He smiled His crooked smile and went down the path to the left and I went -like I was in a trance -onto the left path. I got lost and started to shout His name. "Edward, Edward were are you?!" I continue to go straight when I realized I went in a circle. Then I saw him go to the right path and He disappeared again I continued going straight -thinking I would just end up were I started. I was wrong -of coarse. I saw a beautiful white house, that looked like a mansion. But, that was not the scary part. I saw Edward and His family fighting -what looked like wolves. But they didn't look like wolves. They looked much bigger. One of the wolves heard me gasp and started forward me. Edward knocked it out of the way. The wolf was so badly wounded that it didn't get up. It turned into a man. A werewolf. But, then that means… I looked at Edward trying to figure out his secret when He smiled at me. Pointed fangs showed. No one was around but Him and me. I should have been scared and ran away. But He… but He… dazzled me. Like I belong to Him or something. Then unexpectedly he kissed me with such passion. He kissed my forehead, my noise, my lips and my neck, -he bit down…

I was sweating so hard and I couldn't breath. I looked at my clock -2:30 in the morning- Oh. My. God! What a weird dream. That can't be His secret. Or can it? Even if it was or not, I was going to figure Him out. With that, I fell back to sleep -dreamlessly.

The next day at school I couldn't shake the dream. Jessica, Bella, Angela, and Loren were talking about the "sweetheart dance" taking place on the 14th of February. Bella was going with her boyfriend Jacob Black, Jessica with Mike, Angela with Ben and Loren with Tyler. They tried -and failed- hooking me up with some boy, I think is in my P.E class. But I told him sorry and that I don't dance. But I told them I would help them pick out dresses. We made plans to go to Seattle tomorrow -which was a Friday- night. I told my mom and she was ok with it. Like she cared. She was to busy with her "job" to notice me anymore. School was long and I kept getting that feeling like Edward was hiding something from me. I mean He was nice and sweet and a perfect gentleman, but He kept distance. I still had the same strange dream I had my first night in Forks. I had a feeling I was getting closer to the mystery. On really sunny days Edward and the Cullen's never showed up. They had dark circles under their eyes, and not to mention, they were all drop dead gorgeous.

The next day, I got home after school, transferred my wallet from my backpack to my purse and ate quickly. I heard a honk outside my house. I left a note for my mom telling her were I was going. Plus I had my pink razor cell phone, so I was fine and I hurried out the door, to Jessica's light blue SUV Bug. We started to head east toward Seattle.


	3. 3 Seattle

I was sitting in the back seat with Angela as we were driving to Seattle. It was an hour and a half drive from my house. Jessica, Loren and Bella were sitting in the front seats talking there heads off -I swear they were separated at birth- Angela was reading "Romeo and Juliet" for English, and I was looking out my window wanting the night to end. Hey, it was better then staying home with a mother who asks a trillion questions a day.

Its been at least 45 minutes since we left, and we were just about there. When -at a totally random time- a train came out of nowhere and hit the car in front of us. I mean it was totally random and weird. Part of the car landed in a cornfield and the other part hit the front of Jessica's SUV Bug. The next thing I knew I was the one being pulled out of the car. It took me a few minutes to understand what happened. There were ambulances and the police, and you guessed it. My mom. While the firefighters were trying to get Bella, Jessica, and Loren out of the front seats -which they looked fine to me- the one person I did not expect to see was there. Edward Cullen. My mind raced and my heart throbbed. He was standing next to me, watching. He breath a sigh of relief when he saw Bella and the others made it out of the car in one piece. The way he looked at Bella -liked he still loved her, even though she broke his heart. But suddenly he looked at me.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. I just sat there on the ground like an idiot; just realizing what had happen AND he was talking to me.  
"Yes," I finally said. "Wait, how did you get here so fast?"  
"I was following you," He admitted. "I was afraid something was going to happen to you, and I didn't want you to get hurt.  
"You mean Bella?" I asked. After all they were ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.  
"No. I mean you. I had a feeling, since Bella was accident prone, and that you were with her, that something might happen." I had a feeling He was the one to pull me out. Talk about duh. Bella, Jessica, Loren and Angela ended up fine. Afterward we -as in Bella, Jessica, Loren, Angela, my mom Carol, Bella's dad Charlie- were going to go home, back to Forks. We made plans to reschedule but my mom and Bella's dad said the same answer. After what happened, no one was going anywhere for awhile. So they went to buy there dresses that night. Jessica had a pretty light blue spaghetti strap dress with matching heels. Loren went with a pale pink halter dress with matching pink heels. Angela got a bright yellow dress with matching heels and Bella, well she got a light purple halter/spaghetti strap dress and matching…well…flats. As for Edward, I saw Him through the hole evening.

It was crowed in my mom's 6 passenger mini van. So when we were trying to figure out were everyone would fit and were to go, Edward came up to us.  
"I would be happy to give a ride home to someone." He replied. Everyone just stared at Him.  
"Mom this is Edward Cullen from school. I'll catch a ride with him." There was a question I wanted to ask him.  
"Ummm…ok then, be safe," my mom replied.  
"Seat Belts," replied Charlie.  
I got into Edward's shiny silver Volvo. He walked slowly, at first, to the drivers side, but then got in quickly.  
"Hi," he said with His crooked smile -that I loved.  
"Hi," I said. I was dazzled. We started the long way home. It was now or never. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.  
"Like what?" He replied with a confused look on His face, like he was trying to read my mind -again.  
"Like how your super strong and drop dead gorgeous." I replied quickly, without thinking. I turned away form him, to the window, blushing. He didn't say a word. "I do have a theory," I muttered.  
"Oh," He said with a smile.  
"No, never mind. It's stupid and unreal," I said quickly. We were now in forks. We were in the car -what 15 minutes? Plus, didn't we take the long way? I herd his honey colored velvet voice.  
"Please tell, I promise I won't laugh."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Edward said with another smile.  
"Ok," I started to say. "I think you're a…" I cut myself off, afraid of what he will say.  
"Go on," He encouraged me. So I went on.  
"I think you're a… A Vampire. I know crazy right?" I asked. Edward didn't laugh, he didn't even look at me. "Oh my God," I whispered. "I'm right?" he still didn't say anything. "Cool." I replied a little more confident. After a moment he asked:  
"Doesn't it bother you? That I'm a monster?" I waited then replied.  
""No, for some reason it doesn't."  
"Your not like most girls are you?" He asked.  
"Nope. Should I be?" I asked.  
"NO, your perfect just the way you are," He replied. Talk about charming. "So what do you do for fun?" He asked as he pulled into the driveway.  
"I mostly play the piano, I love music. You?" I asked. He just stared at me and replied in a way I never expected to hear in my entire life. "We have a lot in common. Were like the soul mates," he muttered, barely hearable. But I heard him.

I couldn't think of anything else to say , so , before I said anything to ruin the evening, I said thanks for the ride and went inside my house. My mom arrived in 15 minutes with pizza and we ate in silence. I told her I was tired -but I wasn't really- and went upstairs. Nobody would believe me. No one. I fell asleep fully dressed and dreamed about Him. Edward Cullen. Jessica's light blue SUV Bug. We started to head east toward Seattle.


	4. 4 Family Mettings

Come Monday, everyone in town heard about Friday night. Jessica, Bella, and Loren were totally taking it in. I mean come on, being the new girl was hard enough, but now this?

As I walked from Geometry with my "new" and "suddenly popular" friends. We were in the lunch line deciding weather or not to get a hamburger or chili -I went with the hamburger because one, it came with fries and two, have you ever heard the song?: Beans, beans the musical fruit, the more you eat…ok gross, but you get were I'm going.- As I was buying lunch, and was about to take my usual seat between Jessica and Bella, when Jessica game me "the look".  
"What?" I asked. If she was thinking about taking my chocolate pudding -then she was wrong.  
"Edward Cullen is looking at you," she said, then rolled her eyes. "here we go again," I heard her muttered. Then I looked over to were He was sitting. He was actually looking at me and not Bella! He smiled and motion with a finger for me to come to Him. I took a deep breath and walked over to Him.  
"Why don't you sit with me today," He said with a crooked smile. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat down. It's not everyday the hottest guy in the school asks you to sit with Him at lunch in front of everyone, and plus I never had a guy ask me to or even get a ride home -well unless you count Mike and Tyler. I don't.- So it's kind of a big deal. When I didn't say anything, He asked something I wasn't expecting. "so are you busy, Friday night?" I was shocked. Friday night was the "sweet heart" dance. I didn't know what to say. I mean I don't dance. Literally, I trip over my own feet when I walk in… well any were. So has much as I didn't want to make an excuse, I did.  
"Yes," I said slowly. "I'm going to Seattle to buy um…" What? Buy what? I had to think fast. I am such an idiot! He was never going to talk to me again not alone ask me out. It surprised me that he just laughed.  
"You didn't get enough of Seattle last Friday?" He asked. Surprisingly I laughed too. Everyone was watching us, but I didn't care, and usually I did. I hated attention. But when I was around Him that didn't matter. I felt alive around Him. "Well?" He finally asked.  
"The truth? No I'm not busy. Why?" I knew the reason but I just had to ask. But his answer took me off guard.  
"Well, truth is I wanted to maybe catch a movie or something." He said. I looked into His golden honey eyes lost for words.  
"Yes, sure, I'd like that." I replied with a smile. What He said next really made my heart fly.  
"Great it's a date, oh buy the way, I think we should get to class." I looked around and to my surprise, the lunch room was almost empty. "Walk you to class?" He asked with another smile. That I returned.

Biology was finally a really fun class. We were finishing up photosynthesis and were going to watch a movie on it as a break. I sat back and watch "the movie". I folded my arms across each other. So did He. We smiled at each other. It was a boring movie, not that I paid attention to it. Who would? No one. I was to busy thinking of Friday night. But didn't He realized what the date was, on Friday?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point Of View.

She was sitting there, daydreaming as was I. But I couldn't read her mind. It frustrated me. On the bright said, I have a Friday night to look forward to. But, just then she had a confused look on her face. Like if I knew what the date was on Friday. I knew, and I knew that she doesn't dance -I herd her talking to Eric Livingstone form her PE class-. She's the most wonderful thing that has happen to me since… but that's in the past and I know Elizabeth is my future.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normal Point Of View.

Biology went by faster than I expected. I made it in one piece through PE too. (No thanks to Bella). I got hit with the ball. In the head. Twice. When I started to head out for my truck, I ran into Bella.  
"I know what your trying to do," she said. "And it's not going to work."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Just stay away from Edward," and with that she walked away. Ok, that was weird. She's not even dating Him. But now what was I going to do? I was at my truck, when I saw Him leaning against it.  
"I heard what she said," He told me, with a said look in His eyes, I might add. "I really hope you don't listen to her." Great! What was I going to do now? I felt like Edward and I were soul mates. But Bella was my friend -not a really nice friend- but a friend. Is love stronger the friendship? Then I decided.  
"I'm not," I said.  
"Good," he said with yet another smile. "Pick you up at 4, Friday? Plus, what kind of Valentine date didn't involve dinner?" He asked. So He did know. I just smiled and He knew that was a yes.

I got home, made Chicken Alfrado for Dinner and did my homework. Mom got home when I was taking dinner out of the oven.  
"Smells great Liz," she said and began helping herself.  
"Uh, mom," I said trying to tell her about Seattle.  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked. I decided just to get it over with.  
"Ok, mom, I don't know how to say this but I got a date this Friday night, and I really, really want to go and Edward is a perfect gentleman and I'll be home before…" she cut me off.  
"Your first date, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "When will I meet him?" she asked. Meet Him? She already did. Oh well.  
"Uh, I don't know. Tomorrow?" I questioned that as I wondered how my mother was going to get along with a vampire.  
"Sounds good, hey invite him over around 6? I'll be home about that time. And don't worry about dinner, I'll get pizza," she said. And with that I washed the dishes -mom watched the news- and went upstairs.

"Nicely handle," a velvet voice came from my bed and I jumped. That made Him laugh.  
"Not funny," but I joined in the laughing too.  
"So we got time after school tomorrow until I meet your mother. So, why don't I introduce you to my family?" He said. We looked at each other and I nodded.  
"I'll be right back," I said and went into the bathroom, took a shower and got ready for bed -all under 3 minutes. Hey there was a hot guy/vampire in my room! I put on my black pajama shorts with matching tank top and combed out my hair.

As I walked into my room, He was sitting in the same spot as I left him in.  
"Wow." He said. "You look, you look…"  
"Thanks," I muttered with a smile, and sat down by Him. Then without meaning to, yawned.  
"Time for bed -for the human that is" He said. I got into bed and saw Him head toward the window.  
"Please, stay?" I asked. He smiled, sat on the bed next to me, wrapped His arms around me and hummed a unfamiliar song to me. I was asleep in minutes.

I woke up startled to find Edward on my bed, His arms still wrapped around me, but He had changed His shirt. He left. Oh well. What would the neighbors think?  
"Good morning," He said when He saw me finally awake.  
"Morning," I replied. I stretched, and went quickly change into my red sweater and a pair of jeans, and pulled up my hair.  
"Can I drive you to school today?" He asked.  
"Only if you want to," I replied. We got to school and the day was short. It was the end of the day before I knew it. I got into His car and we were driving on the road. Before I knew it, we were in front of a white house. The house from my dreams.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"No," I decided to answer truthfully. "Lets go." He met me by my door and helped me out. We then walk -hand in hand- up to His house and He led me inside.

The inside was more beautiful then the out. He started to call them though, how I don't know.  
"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. Any one here?"  
"Were here," said a voice that sound like it came from a room to the right. We walk into a large room that looked like the living room.  
"I knew it!" A beautiful girl with pixie like black hair jumped up.  
"Oh so this is what you two were hiding," said a nice looking man I suppose was Dr. Cullen.  
"Everyone, this is Elizabeth Parker. She just moved here. Liz, this is Carlisle," Edward said nodding to Dr. Cullen. "Esme," He nodded to a woman who was sitting on the couch next to "and you know Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett."  
"Nice to meet you all, you got a lovely home." I replied with a smile.  
"Thank you," Esme said and she stood up and walked forward carefully.  
"She already knows," Alice said walking to my side.  
"Oh really, what did you do this time Edward?" The one called Emmett said.  
"Nothing she figured it out." Edward said. "Unlike some people she didn't flirt to the the answers," more to himself. As I looked around the room, my eyes stopped on a beautiful grand piano, more extraordinary then mine.  
"You play?" Esme asked.  
"Only a little." I said. "You?"  
"Oh no. That belongs to Edward," she said. Then I looked at Edward. His eyes staring into mine and like he could read my eyes, He took me over to the piano and begun to play.

After awhile He concluded the song that sounded familiar.  
"Well what did you think?" He asked.  
"It's beautiful, who wrote it?" I asked, wondering if it is someone I know.  
"I did," He muttered. "I'm glad you like it, because you inspired it." I didn't know what to say. He showed me the rest of the house and said bye to His family.  
"It was lovely to meet you dear," Esme said.  
"Yes please feel free to visit again," Carlisle said.  
"Thank you." I replied. For some reason I felt… home.

We got to my house at 5:55. Ok relax, I told myself. Everything is going to go great. Apparently Edward thought it was funny, seeing me freak out.  
"It's just your mom, relax," He told me. Then I looked at the clock on the wall. 6:00. I heard a door slam, and took a deep breath. This is it. My mom came in with a large pizza and put it on the table.  
"Oh hello, you must be Edmond," she said. This is going to be a long night.  
"Edward, mom," I said quickly.  
"Right, Edward," she said. "Please sit down." Was she like this when Joseph was alive and started dating? Let me think. Thinking… thinking… un no. they talked though dinner. Actually it was like a game of 21 questions but there were a lot more. Try like 99 -yes, I counted them. ALL,-but Edward didn't mind. With the long night over, finally, I said "goodbye" to Edward and He "left" and good night to my mom. I ran upstairs to my room to find Edward sitting on my bed.  
"Your mom asks a lot of questions," He said and open His arms for me. I went to Him and He kissed me.  
"Sorry," I replied. I got up to take a quick shower. "One minute," I said to Him. He just sighed but smiled. I took a quick shower, while brushing my teeth -at the same time.-I dried off, got dressed and ran a comb through my wet hair. I saw Him sitting there in the same spot when I left.  
"That was 3 minutes,' He said and I went to His open arms. "So, what did you think I meeting your mom and you meeting my family?" He asked after awhile.  
"I love your family and your house. Everyone's so nice and accepting. Its amazing." I said. And it was the truth. There, I felt… home.  
"And I meeting your mom? He asked. I could feel His mouth go up into a smile, as we laid there. I didn't answer. When I didn't, he squeezed me gently. He was humming the same song he had been playing that day. Before I could say a word or even think, I feel asleep -a dreamless sleep.


	5. 5 The Date

The week felt like forever. Was it because I was waiting for Friday? Uh…yes! I spent the week with the Cullens. Rosalie -with out Edward knowing- lent me a beautiful red slick top with hand picked diamonds and matching short skirt with black heels. She and Alice did my hair and makeup. After they were done, I turned and looked into the long mirror in my room.  
"Thanks you guys. IOU." I said.  
"Yeah, we know. But I think I have some compaction," said Rosalie. We all laughed.  
"We better get going, Edward will be here in 5," Alice said.  
"Thanks again," I replied.  
"Don't mention it sis," they both said, and left. Sis. That felt nice to be called again. Again. I looked in mirror again, my hair was pulled up half way with little curl and rhinestone barrettes, (curtsy of Alice). There was a knock on the door downstairs. I took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. I stopped right at the top. Edward was standing at the bottom talking to my mom (just great. Just what I needed). Then I walked down. As I was coming down the stairs, they turned and looked at me. Edward was wearing all black, (hey, what did you expected from a vampire boyfriend?)  
"Wow," He muttered to Himself more then anyone. "You look great," He said to me, and handed me a whit rose, and smiled.  
"Thanks," I said. I hugged my mom and told her we would be back late.  
"Yeah, by 10:30 or you know like 10," she called after us.  
It took us an hour and a half to get to Seattle. The movie started at 7 and it was 5:30 now so we decided to eat first, (luckily I brought a tooth brush in my purse). We ate at an Italian restaurant. He got looks, and I got looks, but neither one of us seemed to be paying attention. We got a private table, and ordered two cokes. We ordered two Italian style lobsters and began to talk. Dinner was great. It was 6:30 so I went to the "powder" room, (and brush my teeth) while Edward paid. We got to the theater and got our tickets. There were only two romantic movies playing: _"The Rose" _with Orlando Bloom and Drew Barrymore or a new movie called _"Twilight" _with Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. It was about a vampire romance. Talk about ironic.  
_"The Rose" wasn't something you would expect. It was like Harry Potter meets Vampires meets Pirates of the Caribbean all mixed into one. But who was paying attention to the 2 hour long movie anyway?  
_wasn't something you would expect. It was like Harry Potter meets Vampires meets Pirates of the Caribbean all mixed into one. But who was paying attention to the 2 hour long movie anyway?After the movie, we got some ice cream -we both got strawberry- and started talking.  
"If you don't mind me asking," I said. "Who was the other girl you left Bella for?"  
"What are you talking about, love?" He asked. "There was Bella and you. That's it."  
"But Bella said," then it hit me. Bella was trying to get me to stop seeing Edward. Well I'll let her know I'm not going down without a fight.  
It was 5 till 10 when Edward was driving me home, when we saw a fire in the distance. As we got closer to my house it got bigger and…  
"NO!" I screamed and jumped out of His car when it came to a stop. My mother was no were to be seen.  
"You can't go in there, miss," a fireman said.  
"No, you don't understand my mother -where's my mother?" I started to panic. Where is she? Is she hurt? Did she…?  
"I'm sorry to report that the woman in this house -Carol Parker- did not live," another fireman told me. Edward was at my side in a moment. I had nothing now. No dad, brother, mom, no one. What was I going to do?  
I spent the night at Edward's house. I had my own room and everything -only I couldn't sleep. So I went out on the balcony to look at the stars. I could tell everyone was taking pity on me. Even Emmett -who was like an older brother everyday- didn't even bother to crack jokes.  
That night, I ask Alice about what she sees in my future. Of corse, knowing Alice, she said -kind of like a magic 8 ball- "the out come is good." Good? Good how? I have no one. Well except Edward. But when a reprehensive showed up tomorrow and take me away to an orphanage or foster home, I would lose everything, even Him. Thankfully, Alice saw this coming.  
"We -as in Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper and I- have a plan. Since no one wants to see Edward un-happy," Alice began.  
"For the next 100 years," Jasper went on.  
"So, we decided you could live here," Alice said.  
"Only if you want to," Carlisle said, and Esme, Rose and Emmett nodded. I looked at Edward then looked back at the Cullens  
"Only if you want me," I replied.  
"Always, love," Edward said. I finally found a place were I would belong. I could belong.  
I went to my new "new" room and laid down on "my" bed. I thought I heard the voice of my mom, for the last time.  
"Stars in her eyes, rosy cheeks and a happy girl in the morning."


	6. 6 New Family

When I woke up, I just laid there for awhile. The reprehensive of the orphanage foster home place thingy will be here at one. I got up, stretched and went to the window. I looked outside, it was another rainy day. I was thinking about making my bed, when I turned and found it was already made.  
"How did you do that?" Someone said from behind me. I would recognized that voice anywhere.  
"I have no idea," I replied. "What does Alice think Surely she would know what the heck was going on." I turned to Him.  
"I don't know. Get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs," Edward said. He gave me a quick passionate kiss and left. I went to the closet, which was full of clothes (probably curtsy of Alice and or Rosalie). I put on some jeans a red tank top with a blue jean jacket, some tennis shoes with socks, and went down stairs.

Meanwhile In Italy.  
"Are you sure, it was wise to destroy the girl's home along with her mother?" asked Demetri.  
"Naturally, Aro said the girl is important to the The Volturi," Alec said. "What do you think Jane?"  
"I know she has special powers no one else has."  
"You are right Jane, the fire was necessary. We needed to get her mother out of the way." Aro said coming out of no were. "She has a prophecy to full fill."

Back In Forks, Washington.  
I was finally downstairs, and everyone was there. I went into the kitchen, not wanting to talk to anyone. But surprise, surprise Alice and Edward were in there.  
"Hungry?" Alice asked, trying to distract me -which wasn't working. When she realized that, she said, "don't worry everything will be fine. By the way, Edward told us about his morning. What's up?"  
"I don't know," I admitted. " I was hoping you could tell me." I looked at her hopefully.  
"Sorry," she said. "I haven't see anything, but right now you shouldn't worry about that. You should really eat something. It will help with the nerves." Just then Jasper walks in.  
"Jasper, don't even…" I began. But to late, he put his hand on my shoulder and I began to relax.  
"You'll thank me later," he said, letting go of my shoulder. I have to say, it did help and I was hungry. I took the sandwich Alice had made for me and began to eat.  
It was one when the reprehensive, Kathey, came and about an annoying 25 minutes later I was "part of the family." Kathey left, and I went outside just to walk around. I didn't really want to talk to anybody. But when Edward came out, took my hand in His, I didn't complain. But I just realized then that not only His eyes but the whole families eyes were pitch black.  
"When was the last time you guys fed?" I asked concerned.  
"Awhile," He admitted. "But no one wanted to leave, since," He stopped Himself and looked at me.  
"It's ok," I replied. "You guys go. I think I'll go to the library or something."  
"Ok, love," Edward finally said. "We won't be far and we'll be back as soon as we can." He kissed me, and then He and His family left.  
I went to the library, wanting to get out of the house. There were hardly any books to choose from. Before my house burnt down, I had a whole wall of books in my room. All about mystery, love, adventure. You name it I had it. I was bored so I decided to go to the beach, down by La Plush. It wasn't raining anymore. As I got there, I curled up on the sand. But just then I herd a noise for behind me. I thought it was Edward, Jasper, or Emmett trying to sneak up on me, but then I think I heard there thoughts.  
'One, two, three, get her!' A voice, I didn't recognized yelled. Just then, I was knocked out cold.  
"Is she one of them?" I heard someone ask.  
"No," I heard another voice answered. "But they'll come looking for her, I know it. Then we'll finish the job once and for all." I started to open my eyes and sat up.  
"Bella! Jacob! What the…" but Bella cut me off.  
"I told you to stay away from him," she said. So _that's _what she meant.  
"But what the heck! Why did you kidnapped me?!?" I started freaking out, then I realized they had _chained me! _  
"To get you out of the way," Jacob said.  
"And besides you don't need Edmond or the other blood suckers. You have Quirl." Bella said.  
"Edward!" I said can't anyone get his name rig- "What!" Did she say Quirl? Ok that really made me mad. Then I thought about this morning. I was thing I want to be free, I want to go home. Then the locks on the chains broke apart, and I ran- I ran bck to the Cullens. I ran home.  
When I got there I saw Edward pacing. When He spotted me, He ran to my side and embraced me.  
"Oh, love, I'm so sorry, I got here as- Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Then He stopped Himself again with what seemed like shocked. "How did you get here?"  
"Ran," I replied.  
"Alice! Can you come out here!" Edward yelled into the house. Alice came out faster then He finished His sentence.  
"Oh, Liz, your back!" She said. "What is it Edward?"  
"What do you see in Elizabeth's future?"  
"Oh," she replied. "Let me see," she closed her eyes trying to concentrate. All the Cullens knew about my mind reading and the telekinesis and now the running at the speed of light. I was human, not a vampire but I was scared not by the thought of all these powers but of the look on Alice's face. Then she finally spoke. "She's The One," she said in a whisper. "They know and there coming. From Italy."


	7. 7 The Hunt

"You have got to be kidding," Edward said. "She can't be."

"But she is," Alice proclaimed, then looked at me. "Wow, I'm friends with the greatest…" but Edward cut her off.

"No, don't even say it, it can't be poss…" but I cut Him off.  
"It? It what? What are you guys talking about? I asked confused. But Edward ignored my question.

"How much time have we got?" He asked Alice, worry in His eyes.

"About 5 minutes," Alice muttered, looking down.

"What are you guys talking about? Edward," I said looking at Him, "Apparently there's something going on, that has to do with me. I have the right to know." I looked at Him, pleadingly.

"She's right Edward," Alice said, and took a deep breath. "There is this vampire prophecy thing…" she began. I noticed Edward was not looking at me.

"Go on," I encouraged her.

"About a human who has vampire powers, when he or she turns 17 years of age, they are suppose to save our race, from ever spreading. Again," she concluded.

"Wait, did you say 17?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice said in a whisper. "when did you turn 17?" she asked me. Until then, I never did realized when I got my "new" and "strange" powers.

"Today," I said in a whisper, "at 12:01 precisely." Edward was now looking at me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Vision*

I saw 4, what seemed like people coming straight at me. But the I realized they weren't just people. They were vampires. I looked around trying to escape. I saw a clock on the wall it said 3:15 p.m.

*End of vision*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked, looking at Him with…what? Bravery? Worry? Oh, I don't know.  
"3:14 p.m, why love?" Edward asked concerned then added "did you just have a vision? What other powers have you realized?"

"Lets see, there was the controlling things with my mind, the mind reading at the beach, the running at the speed of light, and now the visions, that's about it," I said.

"And that's what we wanted to hear," a voice said from behind us. It was them, The Volturi.

"You'll never take her," Edward said protecting.

"Oh come now," a vampire with whit hair said. Just the Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper came out.

"What's going…" Carlise began, but then he saw the visitors. "Aro, how nice to see you," he said.

"As you, Carlise, as you, but were rather in a hurry." Aro said, then he looked at me and said "Come child." I looked at him, shocked, then at Edward, still in front of me.

"Ummm…no thank you," I said. Then Aro sighed.

"I was afraid of this," he said then looked around at the only woman in the group. "Jane?" he asked.

"Certainly Aro," the one called Jane said/ She knocked everyone out with great force…but me. The next thing I knew, I was tied up in chains, again, and put on a helicopter. Before I could undo the chains, I was knocked out, cold.


	8. 8 Last Wishes

I awoke, in a dimly, candle lit room. My head felt foggy and when I tried to get up from the place I had been laying, I found I had been chained. I tried to get up from the place I had been laying, but it gave me a headache, so I gave up.

"Nice to see you awake," a voice, from across the room, said. I knew at that moment, who it was.

"What do you want with me?!?" I asked, trying to unchain myself, again, and trying to get away, again.

"My name is Aro," he said, then added, "and you can try to escape all you can. But it won't work. You were injected with a pheromone used on gifts like telekinesis." Has he said this, he began to walk over towards me.

"You jerk face!" I shouted trying to get away, and felling.

"Well that's not very nice," he said smiling, as he began to play with my hair. Talk about perverted.

"You didn't answer my question," I stated trying to jerk away again yet again. I didn't take my eyes off of him, while I thought the worst…*I'm going to die.*

"It's nothing really," Aro said. "You just need to drink the blood of the one destined for you, and be born again."

"Excuse me, no offense or anything but I really don't want to drink your blood." I said, disgusted with even the thought of it.

"Not mine," Aro said, and he pointed towards the door, were two vampires brought in another guy, who I knew well. All I could do or say was one word.

"Edward." I said in a whisper.

Edward looked at me with sad and broken eyes, which I returned. He didn't say anything, but I heard His thoughts:  
*I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you,* He thought, because He knew I could read His mind. Before anyone could say or think another word, Aro made Edward sit in a chair right next to me, and another released my chains. My legs didn't support my weight, and I fell. Luckily, Edward was there to catch me.

"Everything is going to be alright, we will make it, together," He told me. Has He held me close to Him. Though He said that, I wasn't to sure.

I felt something force my lips to His neck… but I didn't bite down. Then I heard, what I thought were, last words from Him:  
"It's ok, I will always love you," and with that I blacked out.

When I awoke, I felt alive and refreshed. I found myself in my room, at the Cullen's house, in Forks, Washington. I felt a little thirsty, so I went to "my" bathroom to get a drink of water.

When I walked in, I looked into the mirror, I looked dead. Literally. Pale skin, dark circles under my eyes (though I have to admit I did looked more gorgeous then usual), and blood on my lips -

Just then I heard a knock on my door, and I turned to see Edward standing in the door way.


	9. 9 The Truth

"What happened?!" I asked Him scared and confused. He looked at me, sighed, walked over to the bed and waited for me to join Him, before telling me what had happen. As I went to sit by Edward I asked myself this: *Do I really want to know? Uh… yes!* I thought. I sat by Him. He took my arms and pulled me onto His lap. As He did this, He began to tell me everything, after I had passed out the final time.

"After you blacked out in my arms. I had no clue on what to do. I had looked at Aro and he said 'Do what you think is right. Save one or save all.' Then I thought about _us_. You and me. _Together_. Liz, I love you with all of my heart. They also told me if I didn't you would die, from the vampire power within you. I had no choice, so I…" Edward trailed off and a few moments of silence later, He continued. "I had them help me, with you to drink my…" Edward didn't finish, but I knew what had happened after that point. I was a vampire. The prophecy was full filled.

After what was minutes -that felt like hours- had gone by I asked: "So how did I get home?" Wondering, since I was in Italy when I had passed out.

"We took their helicopter," Edward said, finally looking at me. "From there, I brought you here. You have been asleep for 4 days tops and you need to go hunting," He concluded.

So, Edward and His family showed me how to hunt animals. Weeks went by and I was able to control my thirst. I got to go back to school. I really didn't have a lot of homework to make up, or anything else and I can thank Esme for that.

Bella nor Jacob dare talk to me again and Jake's "Pack" never did attack any of the Cullens for the matter of the fact that I was already part vampire. I had found out a lot about my past. My mother, Carol and father, Ron, were not my real parents. They adopted me… but that's all I found out about that… so far. Another weird fact about that is, I sleep. The other Cullens never slept… Was I a different type of vampire? Man… turning 17 and into a vampire was not what I was expecting when I moved here.


	10. 10 The Prom

1 year later…

It has been a year since my life was changed completely. I have lived with the Cullens for this long, as well. The only thing that is werid is I can sleep, and we can't figured that part out. Carlise thinks that it has to do with the fact that I was already born into a vampire. Found out that my great, great, great grandmother was a vampire. But that is all in the past. At least were seniors now. Both Edward and I plan to go to the University of Dartmouth.

Prom was coming up and I knew f0r a fact that Edward and the Cullens were going to try and talk me into going for what felt like a million times.

"Please? If not for me, for Alice and Rose then?" Edward had said for the 10th no 100th time. He even used tat crooked smile that I loved so much and it made it harder to say no… so I gave in.

"Fine, geesh just pack my bags, your sending me on a guilt trip." I said getting out of his shiny Volvo and going inside the house, one day after school, and by saying that, it made Edward laughed. Before I even got to the bottom of the stairs, Rose and Alice came running down and practically threw me into Alice's yellow porche.

"Awesome! Thanks Edward!" They both yelled… I should have seen it coming - it was a trap.

We went to Seattle to buy dresses and stuff for prom. Alice got a short, black halter dress, while Rose got a long, dark pink, midriff dress that was all velvet. They both made a normal girl look like Elphaba the suppose to be the wicked witch (sorry I do like her best ~ She so misunderstood) next to Glinda the Good look great. Meaning to say, everyone (meaning the girls) are going to be so jealous when they walk into prom in a week from Friday.

"Ok Liz, your next," Alice said pushing me into a dressing room, while Rose pushed some dresses at me. I went in -like I had a choice- and picked up the 1st dress that was on top. The material was red silk and the dress was floor length with spaghetti straps. I put it on and not even bothering to look into a mirror, walked out. For the 1st time -ever- Alice nor Rose had anything to say. They were… speechless? Did I really look that bad? The silence was killing me, so I finally had to ask.

"What?" After a moment, Rose spoke.

"Liz, did you even look in a mirror?" She asked pushing me in front of one. "You look hot." I looked into a mirror… I have to admit, I did look… **BANG!!! **Two really hot guys (though not hotter then Edward) were 'distracted' and walked straight into the door.

"I think I'll get it," I replied and we laughed. We each got black accessories- aka: Shoes, jewelry ect.- then headed for home.

When we got out of the car, I saw Edward on the porch, I got out of the car and tackled Him…

"What was that for?" Edward asked with His famous crooked smile- that you could just melt to.

"For tricking me," I replied and with that, Rose, Alice, Edward and I all laughed.

It was finally the night of prom. Alice, Rose and I got ready:

Then went down stairs to find Jasper, Emmett and Edward waiting for us. They were all in black. We walked over to them and I heard Jasper say something you would never hear Jasper say to anyone, (he was always the quite one) and unless you count Alice…

"You girls look hot!" I rolled my eyes at him. Sure _they _looked hot. I turned to face Edward. He was standing there not really looking at anyone or anything but _me_. Then He kissed me, un-accordantly.

"You look beautiful, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." He whispered into my ear.

"Hey! No PDA! Get a room!" That was Emmett for you. Then he asked everyone, "Come on, are we going or not?!?" We all left in separate cars: Emmet and Rose went in Emmett's Red Jeep. Alice and Jasper went in Jasper's Black Mercedes, and Edward and I took Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Aka: Edward's "special occasion" car.

When we got to the school, some people were already there waiting for the doors to open. There was Angela with Ben. Jessica with Mike, Bella with Jacob, and a few other I didn't know. Probley other Seniors and Juniors.

I touched the door handle, about to get out of Edward's car, dreading the night, when He touched my hand…

"Liz I got you something," He said and He pulled out a small black box, handed it to me, and got out of His car. I opened the box to find a note written in His perfect handwriting and read to myself:

"Elizabeth,

Meet me by the bench, beneath the tree, behind the school, after prom.

I want to ask you something. This is only if you want to. I won't force

You. I love you with all my heart and soul. Even if I had one.

Love always,

Edward."

I put it down, got out of the car, wondering what he wanted to ask me.

The dance felt long, but I was finally glad it was over. I left the gym and went behind the school to find Edward already there. I took a deep breath, walked over to were He was sitting and sat beside Him. He looked at me, smiled, took out another small box:

and knelt down on one knee…

"Elizabeth Marie Parker." He said.

"Yes?" I asked completely surprised and knew what was coming...  
"Will you marry me?"


	11. 11 The End

I looked at the ring and I then at those gorgeous copper colored eyes.

"Yes," was my reply with a smile. He returned the smile and has He slipped the ring onto my finger, He kiss me with passion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1 month later…

"No Alice," I had said yet again for what seemed like the one millionth time. She was wanting to plan the wedding.

"Please, I won't ruin your plans you're a small wedding. Please?" She had asked for the millionth time. She was starting to get on my nerves, so I finally gave in.

"Fine then," I said with a sigh.

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said jumping for joy, and running out the door. I turned to Edward who was standing behind me.

"I'm going to regret that, aren't I?" I asked him.

"Probly, you know Alice." He said with a crooked smile.

A few days later Edward and I decided on everything. The wedding would be on the first week of Spring, which was in two months. Luckily I had Alice and Rosalie to do the planning. I was not that good at those types of things. They were so excited, when I told them I wanted them to be the Bridesmaids. We made plans to go to Seattle that following day.

"Oh my God! This one is perfect!" Rosalie said.

"That is!" Alice exclaimed handing me the dress and making me try it on.

.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=2664&prodgroup=255

It fit perfectly. I loved it too. It wasn't to expensive or anything it was perfect. After we got my dress. We went Bridesmaid dress shopping. "So what type of dress do you what us to were?" Alice had asked.

"You guys can pick whatever style, I just want the same color." I replied. They soon both decided either on Dark Blue, Red, or Wine color, and asked my opinion. I said wine, and they loved it. Alice and Rose both looked way beyond gorgeous in there dresses.

Alice:  
.com/bridesmaids_bycolor_?stid=3878&sid=27068&cfid=12

Rosalie:

.com/bridesmaids_bycolor_?stid=3273&sid=26599&cfid=12

After we got everything (aka~ something old and barrowed: Alice's mom's gorgeous silver necklace and earrings. .com/accessory_?stid=2360&prodgroup=164

Something new: the dress.) We didn't want anything blue. (Well Alice didn't.) So I didn't argue, knowing I would lose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 months later…

I couldn't believe it. A month had gone by, and a lot had been done for the wedding. Since Edward and I wanted a small wedding -He didn't care. All he said was anything I wanted goes- it was going to take place near the forest behind Edward's House.

.com/8_19_

Alice and Rosalie had everything lined up. Though I did get a little mad (ok, I admit it a lot mad) When I found out that they threw me a Bridal-Shower AND I found out that everyone I knew was going to be there, at the wedding (everyone BUT Jacob, Bella, and the rest of the La Push crowed). Though I was still a little mad, Edward helped me threw that…(not in that way…sorry to disappoint you).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Wedding…

I couldn't believe it. The wedding day, MY wedding day was actually here. I had just seen the reception hall, were the after party would take place: .

I was excited and nervous at the same time. The wedding was going to be 2 on the dot, so in about an hour (and 10 min.), I would be an official Cullen. Elizabeth Marie Cullen.

I got dressed, and ready to walk down the isle-(Carlisle walked me since I didn't have a father, he was always like a father to me anyways)-our wonderful, outdoor wedding.

After walking, I could do nothing but smile at Edward, who was wearing Black (Surprise, surprise.) The preacher began to talk and what felt like 5 minutes later said:

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Elizabeth Marie Parker to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, for so long as you both shall live?"

Edward looked at me and said, "I do." Then preacher said to me the same thing:

"Elizabeth Marie Parker, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I finally replied. Then the preacher finished up.

"Then by the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Sprit I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Edward picked me up a kissed me. He whispered something in my ear saying "You are the most wonderful gorgeous person I know. I love you with all my heart," then he went back to kissing me. I was so happy, to that point nothing would break Edward and I apart. I do have one question though. My answer would be finding Edward. But, If you could live forever, what do you live for?


End file.
